Harry's Beach Talent Show
The animated home video special hosted by Harry D. Rabbit (voiced by Jay Baruchel) and Billy Joel (voiced by himself). The other talenters are including Amy Fourpaws (voiced by Becky Thompson), Steve Perry (voiced by himself), Earl Earwax (voiced by Taylor McCluskey), Olivia Rabbit (voiced by Gracie Weinfield the younger sister of Gus Weinfield), Joey Earwax aka The Hare (voiced by Corey Parker), Sherrie Swafford (voiced by herself), Thomas Turtle aka The Tortoise (voiced by Martin Lawrence), Sammy Turtle (voiced by Danielle Harris), Village People (all voiced by themselves), Cyndi Lauper (voiced by herself), Stinky Jones (voiced by Brandon Hammond, singing voice: Lee Thompson Young) and Michael Jackson (voiced by himself). Opening Theme: "Harry and Friends Are Here" 1. Billy Joel, Spot and Harry D. Rabbit - Piano Man 2. Michael Jackson and Village People feat. Stinky Jones - Man In The Mirror 3. Amy Fourpaws - The Perfect Fan (Ballet) 4. Earl Earwax - Strung Out 5. Harry D. Rabbit, Olivia Rabbit, Spot, Billy Joel, Amy Fourpaws, Sherrie Swafford, Earl Earwax, Stinky Jones and Steve Perry - Put Your Little Foot, Right There 6. Harry D. Rabbit - The Locomotion 7. Cyndi Lauper and Amy Fourpaws - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 8. Steve Perry, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax and Harry D. Rabbit - Oh, Sherrie 9. Stinky Jones - Twelve O'clock Rock 10. Everybody lead by Harry D. Rabbit - We Are The World Ending Theme: Living Books Credits tune Quotes: As the special opens after the theme song, the boys are called by Harry's mom that their friends are in the talent show waiting for them both. Harry's mom: Boys, your friends are here in the talent show waiting for you two! Harry D. Rabbit: Ok, mom! Billy Joel: Ok, Mrs. Rabbit! Harry D. Rabbit: Oh. Hi, I'm Harry. Billy Joel: And I'm Billy Joel. Welcome to Harry's Beach Talent Show. Spot: (barking) Harry D. Rabbit: And that's my dog Spot. Billy Joel: Say "Hi", Spot. Harry D. Rabbit: Our friends are here right now. First of all, my love-interest the lovely Amy Fourpaws! Amy Fourpaws: Hi, everyone! Harry D. Rabbit: Steve Perry! Steve Perry: Hello, everybody! Harry D. Rabbit: Hi, Steve. Earl Earwax! Earl Earwax: Hey, guys, how's it going? Harry D. Rabbit: My little sister Olivia Rabbit! Olivia Rabbit: Hi, guys! Harry D. Rabbit: Hi, Olivia. Earl's big brother Joey Earwax aka The Hare! The Hare: Hi, how's it going? Harry D. Rabbit: Steve's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford! Sherrie Swafford: Hello! Billy Joel: Thomas Turtle aka The Tortoise! The Tortoise: Hi, everybody! Harry D. Rabbit: The Tortoise's little sister Sammy Turtle! Sammy Turtle: Hello! Billy Joel: Village People! Village People: Hello, everyone! Harry D. Rabbit: Cyndi Lauper! Cyndi Lauper: Hi! Billy Joel: Stinky Jones! Stinky Jones: Hello! Harry D. Rabbit: And last but not least, Michael Jackson! Michael Jackson: Hi! Billy Joel: Are you ready? Ok. Act 1: Piano Man Harry D. Rabbit: The Act number 1 is Piano Man where I get to sing and play piano with Billy and Spot joins in howling anything. Let's go! ("Piano Man") The boys sing "Piano Man" Act 2: Man In the Mirror Harry D. Rabbit: It's time for act number 2: Man In the Mirror performed by Village People, Stinky Jones and Michael Jackson. ("Man In the Mirror") Michael, Village People and Stinky sing "Man In The Mirror" and also Stinky raps to it Act 3: The Perfect Fan - Ballet Harry D. Rabbit: Amy is doing ballet with the song "The Perfect Fan". And did you know it's Act number 3? Billy Joel: She has memories of her late mother. Amy Fourpaws: Don't forget to look before you leap. ("The Perfect Fan") Amy sings "The Perfect Fan" when she dances ballet and Billy and Harry join in the singing in the final chorus Act 4: Strung Out Harry D. Rabbit: Earl got scared at first at performing at the Talent Show, but he overcame his fear and he's not scared anymore. He is performing Act number 4 "Strung Out". So give him lights right about now! ("Strung Out") Earl Earwax (before his singing): 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4! Ready! Alright! Let's go! Earl sings "Strung Out" while dressed up like Steve Perry and his older brother and their friend are backups Act 5: Put Your Little Foot, Right There Harry D. Rabbit: It's time for Act number 5 Put Your Little Foot Right There so I get to perform with Billy, Amy, Olivia and Spot and Earl, Steve, Stinky and Sherrie are joining in too. We're doing it with our hands, hips and feet right away! Amy Fourpaws: Wait a minute, wait a second! We can't just do this with our feet. We're gonna do this with our hands, our hips and our feet. Billy Joel: Yeah, that's right, Amy. We're getting ready to do it right away. Right, Harry? ("Put Your Little Foot, Right There") Harry D. Rabbit (before singing): Yes! Right away. Harry, Billy, Olivia, Spot and Amy sing "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" while pointing out their hands, hips and feet and walking and turning in a circle together. Also, Earl, Steve, Stinky and Sherrie decide to join in after the foot part. Act 6: The Locomotion Billy Joel: Harry is getting ready for the Locomotion which is Act number 6. He is the vocals and his friends are backups. Harry's Locomotion coming up! ("The Locomotion") Harry D. Rabbit (before his singing): Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Choo-choo! Harry sings "The Locomotion" while dancing like a train and his friends are backups and Olivia is mentioned. Act 7: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Harry D. Rabbit: Cyndi and Amy along with all the other girls are performing Act number 7 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Billy Joel: Now, take it away, girls! Amy Fourpaws: Wait! We're not ready yet. First we need our party hats on. Other girls: Oh! Cyndi Lauper: You're right, Amy. We're putting our party hats on now. Ready, Amy? Amy Fourpaws: Ready, Cyndi. Cyndi Lauper: Ok, girls, let's go! ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun") Cyndi and Amy sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" while the other girls join in. Act 8: Oh, Sherrie Harry D. Rabbit: Ok, it's time for Act number 8: Oh, Sherrie. Billy Joel: And now, performing "Oh, Sherrie".... Amy Fourpaws: Steve Perry, me Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax and Harry D. Rabbit. Harry D. Rabbit: Yeah, that's right! (trumpets blowing) ("Oh, Sherrie") Steve sings "Oh, Sherrie" while Harry, Earl and Amy join in with him while Sherrie comes. Steve Perry (after singing): (laughs) I can't believe you, baby. Act 9: Twelve O'clock Rock Harry D. Rabbit: It's time for Act number 9 Twelve O'clock Rock as Stinky does his vocals and tap dancing. Come on! ("Twelve O'clock Rock") Stinky sings "Twelve O'clock Rock" while he tap dances and Steve, Sherrie, Sammy, The Tortoise, Earl and The Hare join in with the tap dance. Act 10: We Are The World Harry D. Rabbit: It's almost time to go, but there's one more thing "We Are The World" and my new teacher Mr. Conrad and Kenny Loggins despite his arm in a sling are gonna be joining all of us. So follow me. Harry D. Rabbit: Ok, is everybody ready? Everybody: Yeah! ("We Are The World") Harry D. Rabbit (before his singing): Good. Now everybody, follow me. Harry leads with singing "We Are The World" and the all the others join in and then Amy and Harry sing with a big finish. This version also has no fadeout, just a big finish. Amy Fourpaws (singing, big finish): There's a choice we're making. We're saving our own lives Harry D. Rabbit (singing, big finish): It's true. We'll make a better daaaaaaaay..... Amy Fourpaws and Harry D. Rabbit (singing, big finish): just you and meeeeee. ("We Are The World" ends) As the special closes everyone is saying goodbye. Harry D. Rabbit: Well, the show's over but we all had fun. Wasn't it, Spot? Spot: (barking) Billy Joel: Thank you for coming for Harry's Beach Talent Show today. Harry D. Rabbit: It's time for us to go now because I have to close this special and the Beach Talent Show is over. Say goodbye, Spot. Spot: (barking) Harry D. Rabbit: Well, see you again soon. Bye! Cyndi Lauper: Bye! Michael Jackson: Bye! We love you! Sherrie Swafford: Bye! Thanks! Village People: Bye! We all love you! Kenny Loggins and Mr. Conrad: Goodbye! The Tortoise: Goodbye, everybody! Sammy Turtle: Goodbye! Thank you! Billy Joel: Bye, everyone! Amy Fourpaws: Bye! See you later! Earl Earwax: Goodbye! Farewell! The Hare: Goodbye! Thanks for coming! Steve Perry: Bye! Stinky Jones: Bye! We love you! Ending Credits Tune: Living Books Credits Theme song